1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouthpiece containing lamps to expose electromagnetic radiation to effect oral treatment and, specifically, to aid the activation of an adhesive whitening gel to whiten teeth. The present invention may also be used to kill harmful bacteria in the mouth through the electromagnetic radiation exposure. The mouthpiece adjusts manually to accommodate a broad range of user sizes, yet seals the treatment area from oxygen exposure.
The present invention relates generally to a method for effecting an oral treatment using a mouthpiece containing light and heat generating devices and more specifically, to a method for treating teeth by aiding in the activation of a gel applied to the teeth and that contains light and/or heat reactive compounds. Accordingly, the present invention relates to a method for whitening teeth, a method for treating gum disease by killing harmful bacteria in the mouth, a method for desensitizing teeth, a method for freshening breath, and a method for accelerating healing of oral sores or ulcers, all through the exposure of the teeth, targeted soft tissue and a specific gel applied thereto, to light and/or heat using a mouthpiece. In the methods, the mouthpiece is designed to adjust manually to accommodate a broad range of user sizes, and closes the system, thus sealing the treatment area from the actives escaping, i.e., oxygen, as well as to adjust during the oral treatment using muscles of the mouth.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional teeth whitening in the dental office takes up to two hours, may be painful and is often costly with noticeable regression beginning in about seven days after the treatment. Improved whitening results are experienced in a professional setting using white light in the 300-990 nm range, but this procedure may be costly and time consuming. Over-the-counter products suffer from other deficiencies, such as difficulty of use, irritation to the fingers and results usually take seven to ten days. Often, there is only minimal improvement. The consumer needs a customizable whitening alternative that yields results similar to the initial professional whitening, but at the convenience of the home that allows for frequency applications and a more stabilized whitening result.
Dentist-supervised tooth whitening involves the controlled use of carbamide or hydrogen peroxide, tailored to a particular patient. Dentists may administer in-office treatments or at-home treatments. Before the tooth whitening treatment, most dentists clean the teeth, fill cavities, and ensure the patient's gums are healthy.
Most in-office tooth whitening systems use 15 to 35 percent hydrogen peroxide gels, sometimes coupled with a high intensity light to expedite the bleaching chemical reaction.
The in-office procedure involves the dentist gently cleaning the teeth with pumice and then applying a protective barrier on the gums. The dentist then applies hydrogen peroxide paste on the teeth for several minutes, rinses the hydrogen peroxide paste off, and usually reapplies the hydrogen peroxide paste several times. The procedure can achieve about four to six shades of whitening after only one 40-minute treatment.
At-home systems will often use 10 to 20 percent carbamide peroxide gels or up to 7 to 8 percent hydrogen peroxide that also contain glycerin, carbomer or carbamide, sodium hydroxide, water, and flavoring agents. Some gels that contain more than 10 percent carbamide peroxide will also include sodium fluoride to reduce sensitivity and strengthen teeth.
To begin the at-home procedure, the dentist takes impressions (molds) of the mouth, and then has soft, custom mouth trays made. In administering the treatment, the user places a thin ribbon of the gel into the tray and wears it for two hours during the day, or while sleeping. Most whitening occurs in one to two weeks. In difficult cases, trays may need to be worn for up to six weeks.
A combination of in-office and at-home systems can achieve up to 8 to 10 shades of whitening. Such a procedure is considered safe and effective when monitored by a dentist.
Dentist supervised systems have advantages and disadvantages when compared to over-the-counter tooth whitening products. The main advantage of the dentist supervised system is that the dentist can determine if tooth whitening should be performed and if it will be effective for the patient. Patients with decayed teeth, infected gums, white spots on their teeth, and multiple tooth colored fillings or crowns (caps) on the front teeth may not be good candidates for tooth whitening.
The dentist can also help decide what type of tooth whitening is required (in-office, at-home or both) and the concentration of the whitening gels. The dentist can monitor and treat patients who experience sensitivity to the whitening agents and modify the procedure for those who are having difficulty getting optimal results. Finally, the dentist can help the patient explore porcelain or resin veneers, tooth colored fillings, gum lifts and tooth shaping used with or without tooth whitening. With the help of the dentist, the patient's cosmetic dental goals may be more easily attained.
The disadvantages of dentist supervised whitening systems include higher cost and longer time required to get started when the professional whitening is used. Also, the whitening results will start to regress as early as seven days after the treatment. The in-office and at-home tooth whitening systems can cost between $300-$1,000 (sometimes more). In most cases, at-home systems cost less than the in-office systems. With the dentist supervised systems, there may be a wait to get started. You have to schedule an appointment, wait to be seen and evaluated, and then be treated.
Whitening results are best achieved when there is high frequency of use of the whitening agent, in a safe manner without high concentrations of whitening agents that can burn the gum tissue. By increasing the frequency of the whitening by giving the consumer the ability to whiten at home, the regression of the whitening is greatly reduced or even eliminated.
It is desired to provide a whitening method using a whitening device (mouthpiece) that is coupled with a delivery system of the whitening gel and an adhesive that keeps a photosensitive agent, such as carbamide or hydrogen peroxide, targeted to the area to be whitened, i.e. to the tooth surface. Such a whitening device preferably causes no harmful breakdown by-products, and is hygienically delivered in a single dose.
Further, it is desired to have a whitening method using an adjustable whitening device (mouthpiece) to accommodate a broad range of different size sets of upper or lower teeth of users. It is further desired that the whitening device seal off the area in the mouth to be treated to reduce the amount of oxygen exposure.
In addition, harmful bacteria responsible for causing gum disease in the mouth, specifically, the gram negative anaerobic bacteria, are killed by exposure to ultraviolet light. It would therefore be desirable for a consumer to expose such bacteria to ultraviolet light as well.
With respect to the need to desensitize teeth, tooth sensitivity occurs by the gingiva receding off of the tooth surface and thus exposing the root areas/surfaces of the tooth. These areas have small dentinal tubules that are filled with fluid that originate near the pulp of the tooth and are prone to excitation by certain stimuli of air and cold temperatures. A traditional method to desensitize teeth is to use a toothpaste or dentifrice that contains potassium nitrate and fluoride which seals the tubules and prevents the transmission of the stimulus to the root surface of the tooth.
It is desired to improve the traditional method to desensitize teeth. Even more generally, it is desired to improve the ability to treat teeth in various treatments using a mouthpiece that better conforms to the patient's mouth to thereby enhance the chemical reactions occurring on or around the teeth.